


Angelic places, Devilish faces

by Abygale_Brinn



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternative Universe - Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abygale_Brinn/pseuds/Abygale_Brinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot I've been thinking about doing for a while. Basically Trick is an guardian angel, and well, if he gets his keeper to fall in love he'll be promoted to a Cupid. Except his keeper is Pete and Pete is known for wanting nothing to do with love or anything romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic places, Devilish faces

Angels exist. A blunt statement, but true none the less.

Now that doesn't mean that god exists or the other deities that people associate with angels, but that doesn't matter because that's not something that needs to be said.  
There are all kinds of angels, ones that may be in orders with the named Deities and the 'Gods', but they where very stuck up. Patrick thought that those angels where just going along saying that they where sent from a higher power just to be stuck up about their positions. The ones that did this the most, and the ones that pissed Patrick off the most but he would never say that of course, were the cupids.  
Claiming love and lust as their doings; although secretly Patrick thought being a cupid would be better that being a guardian any day.

Patrick and the other angels, including Joe and Andy, worked about the world doing just as a guardian angel does and protecting the charges they were given. Following the charges and sending thoughts whenever they were contemplating something bad. Given that Angels could be seen, Patrick morphed in and out between charges, trying to stay away from the limelight. 

But that was over now.

Patrick had avoided the center stage for his entire life, more as one of the crowd.  
Not only until he accepted himself as an angel. 

He was always the boy in the back, avoiding the world in general.

Now Patrick had the chance be something worth more, not just a boy with clipped wings stooping low to pick up unneeded charges. He could be something he has wanted ever since being recruited. 

A cupid.


End file.
